Saving Us All (A sequel to Saving Ma)
by jenmer61977
Summary: This is a collection of one or two shots in the Saving Ma universe. I will take you on a journey throughout their lives showing highlights of the family throughout the years leading to and continuing past the Epilogue in Saving Ma. Read Saving Ma before Saving Us All or you will be lost as this is a sequel.
1. Installment 1A

**Title: Saving Us All** **  
** **Pairing: Olivia/Natalia and Family** **  
** **Summary: In the epilogue of Saving Ma you learned of Emma and Mateo's hand in Saving Olivia. Here is how that all played out from the last collapse when they told the family that she was rejecting her latest heart and time was not on their side. This story will be done in two chapters**

 **This is a collection of one or two shots in the Saving Ma universe. I will take you on a journey throughout their lives showing highlights of the family throughout the years leading to and continuing past the Epilogue in Saving Ma.**

 **A/N: Read** _ **Saving Ma**_ **before Saving Us All or you will be lost as this is a sequel. These will not be in any kind of order. I will write them as my fairy sees fit and share them with you all. Any suggestions or requests will be taken so if there is a specific scene you would like to see let me know. You can find a link for Saving Ma at the bottom below my signature banner or it's in my archives.**

 **Installment 1A**

Olivia woke alone this morning and wasn't ok with that. She knew it was because she didn't sleep well and Natalia wanted her to rest but she had always hated not waking with Natalia in her arms or herself in Natalia's arms. The last few days she'd been tired a lot but couldn't get any real rest consistently waking up within an hour or so of falling asleep. Natalia already had an appointment for her this afternoon to see Rick because of it.

She walked down the stairs and smiled as she neared the kitchen. Natalio was telling Natalia about his finals at school. He had gotten the grades back having aced them all and was to graduate in a week. As she walked she got light headed and stopped for a moment to catch her bearings then started walking again wanting to get to Natalia.

In the kitchen Natalia was listening to her baby tell her about his test scores proud of himself for getting A's on all of them. He may not have graduated a year or so early like his brother and sister like he wanted but he was graduating in the top 5% of his class. They were so proud of him.

She smiled looking over hearing the shuffle of Olivia's feet as she came into the room but it fell as she got a good look at her wife.

Olivia looked up at her and tried to focus. "Princess I don't thi…"

She was down before the sentence fully formed and Natalia barely caught her before her head hit the floor. Quickly assessing her she checked for a pulse and yelled to Natalio. "The machine mijo, the machine!"

Natalio took off to the living room grabbing the defibrillator out of the end table drawer and sprinted back to the kitchen.

Natalia had already opened her shirt doing CPR. When he slide in beside her and handed her the machine she quickly and expertly put the sticky pads on her as Natalio picked up the house phone dialing 911.

Natalia pressing the button for the second time and still nothing, "Come on querida don't do this to me." She waited the allotted time and pressed the button again and still nothing.

Natalio put the phone on speaker and dropped down to help with CPR helping his mom breathe in between times his ma was trying to shock her heart back. After the forth shock she finally began to a breath on her own and her heart started beating again but not as strong as Natalia would have liked.

At that moment they heard the sirens in the distance and she sent Natalio out to make sure the gate was opened and they came to the right house. "Come on baby, just breathe for me. Stay with me Olivia, I love you."

The paramedics finally came rushing through the door and Natalia moved over to let them work and told them what all she had already done as they assessed then load her. Olivia was still unconscious as they loaded her and Natalia climbed in the ambulance with her yelling to Natalio to grab their purses and phones and meet them there.

He ran in the house grabbing all of their things and called Emma and Mateo first to let them know that mom was headed in then he called Rafe and Ava. He got in the car and rushed to the hospital pulling in right as Ava, Ashley and Whitney were climbing out of their car. Rafe was on location at a new hotel and said he'd be on the jet home as soon as he could get to the airport.

Ava grabbed his hand and one of the purses from him and they all ran into the ER. Natalia was sitting in the waiting room filling out paperwork looking lost and they rushed to her side. Natalio handed her the purse he had and her phone and knelt in front of her. "Were Emma and Mateo down here when you got here?"

She smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes mijo, thank you for calling them and Ava and the girls I see."

Whitney squeezes her shoulder. "Rafe will be on the jet soon. He was in the car on his way to the airport when we pulled in."

Natalia nods then looks back down to the paperwork. "You know, I've filled out so many of these blasted things you'd think they had enough of them here. It's not like they change." She sighed and they all settled into seats close to her as they waited.

Hours later in the room by the lab Emma and Mateo stood back waiting for Rick to tell them the verdict of the blood tests and all of the other tests he had run. He looked up grimly and they knew it wasn't good. "She's in full rejection guys. Take a look for yourselves."

They moved over and poured over the results. They could find no fault in what Rick had said. She was rejecting the heart and it was deteriorating fast. Rick watched them going over the results writing things down and talking to each other quietly trying to figure things out. "Well?"

Emma looked up and smiled slightly. "She's a good candidate for it but ma may be a problem. She won't like it."

Mateo took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. "If we just talk to them alone, without any of the others around and let them think, let them breathe, ma will come around, especially when we talk to mom. You know she will trust us with this."

Emma nodded her head and leaned into him for a moment. "I know you're right, I just hate that we may end up having to be a little harsh to get our way here with ma, otherwise mom doesn't stand a chance. This is the last shot she has."

Looking back to Rick, Mateo sighed. "Can we tell them about only the rejection for now? We want to talk to ma and mom alone about the other."

Rick nodded sadly. "As long as I'm in the room for all of it in case they want to ask me anything that's fine. Technically until they agree to what you want to do she's still my patient."

Emma smiled and hugged him close. "You always will be Uncle Rick. It's because of you and Ma that she's stayed with us this long and given us time to do what we have. Thank you."

He hugged her tight, "Come on. They are all in the room with your mom now," and they headed off to talk to Olivia and the others.

When they entered the room all conversation stopped and Natalia was instantly on edge at the look on Emma and Mateo's faces. They shared a look and Emma sat on the edge of the bed taking Olivia's hand while Mateo stood next to Natalia. "Mom, you're rejecting the heart."

Natalio stood and started pacing. "Ok so we get her back on the transplant list and we find her another one. Just like last time right?"

Emma never took her eyes off Olivia's. "Not this time. Your age and the type of rejection are keeping you off the list. We have already started a round of new anti-rejection med and added some pain meds but at this point that's all we can do."

Natalia's hand flew to her mouth and she looked at Mateo and Rick who just nodded their agreement. "So there is nothing else? If the medicine works and she gets better then maybe she'll be able to get on the list later?"

Emma still sat looking into Olivia's eyes. "No, it doesn't work that way. This type of rejection won't allow it to happen."

About that time Rafe came through the door and looked to the tear stained faces around him and felt his world stop. He looked to Olivia who still had her eyes locked with Emma. "What's going on?"

Natalio rushed him. "Tell them they are wrong. We just need her on the list again."

He enveloped him in his arms and looked to Natalia then Mateo. "What is it?"

Mateo sighed and squeezed the hand he had on their ma's shoulder. "Full rejection, her age and the type of rejection is keeping her off the transplant list."

A sob bubbled in her chest but he pushed it back down and rubbed Natalio's back. "What can be done?"

"We're adjusting her anti-rejection meds and adding some pain meds." Mateo looks over to Ashley who moved in beside him and was now rubbing his back and Ava who was taking Natalio from Rafe's arms so he could move toward Olivia.

Rafe stood by Emma as she was still having some strange stare down with Olivia. They didn't even seem to blink and Natalia was giving them a strange look as well.

Olivia took a breath and squeezed Emma's hand never breaking eye contact as she spoke. "Why don't you all go down to the cafeteria and get some food. I know that Natalio didn't get anything to eat this morning and Rafe will need to take meds soon. I want to talk to Rick, Emma and Mateo for a few then you can come back."

They all started to argue and Natalia stood and silenced them. "Do as your mother says and give her a moment." Her tone booked no room for further argument. Every single one of them knew that tone and they kissed their moms and headed out.

As the door was closing they heard Natalio, "but they can fix it right?"

The last thing they heard was Rafe choking back a sob and saying "I don't think so Nate." After the last transplant each of them, minus Natalio because of his age, did extensive research and knew they were being told that this was the end of the line for their mom.

Once they were alone Olivia continued to look at Emma. "Tell me what is going on in that brilliant mind of your jellybean."

Emma smiled slightly. Olivia was the only one that still called her that. She took a deep breath and started. "When I was in high school I did a research paper on heart conditions and transplants. You remember it right?"

Olivia nodded smiling. "Of course, you won an award for it and they sent it off to the Harvard medical program people and they paid you to keep it and use it. I didn't understand half of what was written in it but I was so proud of you."

Emma blushed lightly and continued. "After I finished my research and my paper I started writing in my journals. I had done extensive research on the medicines used for anti-rejection and how they worked. During my initial ground work I talked to Ed Bauer about the work that he had done. He created one of the meds you take today."

She paused taking a breath. "He was very helpful to me and actually took me through the process in which he took to create it. It was fascinating but what got me more was that these drugs were still being tweaked and perfected, always changing. So I started my journals, I only talked with Mateo about them and showed them to him because no offence but no one else would have understood what I was trying to do."

Mateo smiled and shrugged. "We're just a couple of nerds what can I say."

They all chuckled and Emma continued. "For the last 14 years or so we have been working on a way to stop transplant rejection." Natalia gasped and Olivia just kept eye contact listening. "A month ago we finally got FDA approval for a clinical trial to test the drug that we've created. After going over all of the test results with Rick and Mateo we all agree that you are a perfect candidate for this drug."

Natalia stood and shook her head. "You can't be seriously considering giving your mother a drug that is in its testing phase."

Emma finally broke eye contact and looked at her. "Yes ma that is exactly what I want to do." She sighed and looked back to Olivia. "The original plan was to get it through all of its testing phases and to the point of manufacturing and pharmacy distribution. We no long have that luxury."

Natalia started pacing. "No we can't do this. What if it harms her more, we can't take that chance."

Olivia looked into Emma's eyes and saw the truth that this is what she needed to do. "Ok, do what you have to do to get me in it."

"No Olivia, what? No you can't." Natalia was now on the other side of the bed taking Olivia's free hand. "I can't lose you please don't do this."

Olivia removed her hand and brought it up to caress her face. "I'm sorry princess but this needs to be done."

Natalia stood and started pacing again, "I can't, no, I just…"

Emma stood and took her by the shoulders. "Ma stop and just listen. When I was 14 years old you found me in the tree house just sitting staring out over the pond. You asked me what was wrong and I told you that I was thinking about the future and that I wanted to do something that would change the world but I was scared that I wouldn't succeed, that I would fail and let everyone down. Do you remember what you told me?"

Natalia nodded through her tears but could no longer speak. Emma caressed her cheeks wiping the tears and kissed her forehead. "You told me that I could do anything I put my mind to and that no matter what I could never let you down, that I could never let my family down. You told me to reach for the heavens and find my star and the lord would guide me in all my endeavors and with him by my side and the love of our family I could never fail. Even if things didn't work out the way I wanted them to I would still make him and you all proud."

She took a breath and wiped her own tears. "This is what I was talking about that day and I'm telling you I did it. I worked and prayed and when I got discouraged I came home to you and you held me and prayed with me and pushed me to continue with whatever it was that I was doing. You never even asked me what it was, you just had faith in me and made sure that I knew that you were there every step of the way. Mateo helped keep me sane and work through all of the problems that arose giving me feedback and letting me pick that magnificent brain of his."

She smiled at Mateo and looked back to Natalia "I'm telling you now that I can fix this. I know I can, but if you don't let us try… This drug is at least a year or two away from distribution and mom doesn't have that kind of time." She paused as a sob erupted and had to calm herself before she could finish. "If we don't do this mom will die. This rejection is tearing down her heart quickly. If I don't stop it she will be gone in a few months or sooner. She will keep having these episodes like today and we will lose her. There is no 100% guaranty that this drug will work but it's the last shot she has. You have to let us try ma _please_. I need you to have faith in me _just_ a little bit longer."

Natalia broke and fell into her sobbing as Mateo sat on the bed and put his head on Olivia's chest trying to keep his own tears at bay. Not a one of them could handle their mom or their ma's tears, and Emma's tears always broke him.

Olivia just sat rubbing his hair and waited for them to calm. She had faith in her babies and she knew this would work, it had to. Eventually they calmed and Natalia pushed slightly away taking Emma's face in her hand. "I have faith in you mija. I will always have faith in you. Get her in the trial."

Emma sobbed and fell back into her and Mateo could no longer take at and wrapped around them both until Emma calmed. Rick watched as always in awe of this family and their unwavering faith in each other. He felt blesses every time he witnesses it in the decades that he'd known them. Once Emma calmed she and Natalia took their spots on the bed next to Olivia once more with Mateo rubbing Emma's shoulder.

Olivia smiled and took her hand. "I have two stipulations to doing this." Emma eyed her warily but nodded for her to continue. "I don't want to tell the other kids what's going on. I don't want to give them hope in case for some unforeseen reason this doesn't work. You said it yourself. I'm dying and this is my last Hail Mary. I also don't ever want anyone to blame you two if it doesn't work. Not that I think they ever would but tempers in our family can get high and sometimes things are said that are not meant but they hurt regardless. No one outside of the five of us in this room and whatever medical people I have to deal with is to know what you are doing."

They all agreed to this so she continued. "I want to go home. I don't want to live in this hospital waiting to die or get better. I want to go home and sleep in my own bed with my wife, be with my children and grandchildren and just live. I promise to do whatever you say to the letter but I want to go home. If this doesn't work I don't want everyone's last memories of me to be in this damn hospital. Let me go home, please."

Emma wiped her tears and nodded. "You can go home mom. We'll come to you for blood draws and medicine adjustments. You will only have to come into the hospital for tests that I cannot do anywhere else or if you get worse and it's necessary. Ok?"

Olivia laid her head back sleepily and smiled, "Ok."

 **A/N: I know it's been so long since I finished Saving Ma but my fairy was playing in other fields and just now came back to the land of the Spencer clan. I hope it was worth the wait and I promise installment 2 will not be waited for long.**


	2. Installment 1B

**Title: Saving Us All** **  
** **Pairing: Olivia/Natalia and Family** **  
** **Rating: NC-17** **  
** **Summary: In the epilogue of Saving Ma you learned of Emma and Mateo's hand in Saving Olivia. Here is how that all played out from the last collapse when they told the family that she was rejecting her latest heart and time was not on their side. This story will be done in two chapters**

 **This is a collection of one or two shots in the Saving Ma universe. I will take you on a journey throughout their lives showing highlights of the family throughout the years leading to and continuing past the Epilogue in Saving Ma.**

 **A/N: Read** _ **Saving Ma**_ **before Saving Us All or you will be lost as this is a sequel. These will not be in any kind of order. I will write them as my fairy sees fit and share them with you all. Any suggestions or requests will be taken so if there is a specific scene you would like to see let me know.**

 **Installment 1B**

Once the others came back from eating they were told again about them adjusting the anti-rejection med. Natalia pulled them all into a group hug and told them to just pray and have faith. God would see them through anything. With heavy hearts knowing that only a miracle would keep her with them at this point they prayed.

The next few months were hell for the family. Olivia was brought home a few weeks later just in time for Natalio's graduation and was able to watch him walk and receive his diploma. Emma and Mateo did everything that was needed to get her all set up to be as comfortable as they could make her at home. The trial started a week later and it was a whirlwind of blood draws, tests and Natalia having to help keep her calm. She may trust them to do what is needed but she hates dealing with it all and it still made her short tempered.

Emma and Mateo just ignore her for the most part unless it was something about how she was feeling and continue to push on. They split their time between their other trial patients and being home with Olivia. The other kids took leaves of absences from work and stayed close spending time with her and letting her spend all the time she wanted with the grandkids.

A month after Olivia was home Emma was on her way out once again with more samples for the lab when Natalio looked up from the movie he and Ava were watching. "I see you're off again. Are you ever going to spend any real time here?"

Emma stopped and just looked at him. "I have to go to work. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He scoffed and shook his head. "Everyone else took time off of their jobs to be here, you'd think that you and Mateo would care more to be here for mom and the family."

"Of course I care about mom. I am a doctor Natalio; I have patients that need me too."

He stood and crossed his arms over his chest. "Mom needs you here or is it just that your other patients more important to you?"

Ava stood and put a hand on his shoulder, "Nate stop."

He shook his head, "No, we've all been trying to figure out why she and Mateo can't bother to be here. Mom is dying damn it and she can't take time away from your precious career and Mateo just follows her lead. It's not right."

Ava looks guiltily to her having wondered herself what was going on with them. Natalio glared at Emma who just looked at him like he'd just slapped her. "You don't get to stand there and talk to me like this. Mom is my first priority, she always has been. I'm a doctor I can't just drop my patients. None of you have any idea what I'm doing or what's going on right now at the hospital. You don't get to judge me, the last time I checked none of you were God!"

Natalia came around the corner and wrapped her arm around a now shaking Emma. "There will be no yelling in my house. What is going on here?"

Emma shook her head, "Nothing, my loving siblings just think that I'm a bitch, Mateo is an ass and we just don't give a damn about mom because we are not able to be here 24/7. It doesn't matter. I'm going to work." She kissed Natalia on the cheek and ran out of the house.

Natalia watched her go then turned to her other two children in the room with fire in her eyes. "Tell me she just took something you said out of context and that you just didn't say something like that to her."

Natalio stood there still shaking. "She's never around when she's fucking needed ma. Neither of them are. I know she's always been your favorite and can do no wrong but she should be here damn it."

Ava gasped and shook her head. "Natalio that's uncalled for."

Natalia stood there just looking at him shocked. "I don't have favorites, I love you all equally and if I have ever made you feel otherwise I'm sorry but you have no right to judge your sister and brother. You don't know what they are doing or why they have to be at the hospital or what they are going through right now."

She turned to Ava and shook her head. "I can see this coming from him. He's still a child but you and Rafe? What are you thinking Ava? Olivia is Emma's world."

Ava sighed. "We didn't say all of that Ma, I didn't realize that's how he felt. All Rafe and I said was that we didn't understand why they were at the hospital so much more then they were here. I'm not mad at Emma or Mateo, I was just confused, Rafe was too."

Natalio shook his head. "I don't understand why they are putting other people before our family, before mom. We need them here damn it."

"Curse at me again and you will get more than an empty wallet in the swear jar. I have only spanked you a handful of times in your life but I will bend you over my knee and tan your hide if you continue to disrespect me in this house do you understand me young man?" Natalia spoke in such a controlled rage that he took a step back and just nodded.

She took a breath and shook her head. "Very soon you are all going to understand just what your sister and brother have been up to and I pray that she has the forgiveness within her to overlook the things that were said to her today." She looked at Ava and Natalio one more time and turned to leave the room.

At the doorway to the kitchen she turned back. "I hope you can forgive yourselves too. That girl… she would give her life for anyone of us and you both know it, Mateo too. For the first time in your lives I am truly ashamed of all of you."

With that she turned and left the room leaving a stunned and very confused Ava and Natalio in her wake. Ava took him aside and talked to him making him understand how wrong he was about them and how she and Rafe shouldn't have been questioning them either. After Ava sat down with Rafe and told him what had gone down than nothing more was said about it.

That night when Emma returned home it was dinner time. She walked over to Natalia and handed her a hundred dollar bill and she just looked at her confused. "It's for earlier today. I owe the swear jar."

Natalia shook her head and tried to hand it back. "No mija, you were upset and within your right."

Emma took the money and put it in the jar herself then pulled Natalia into a hug. "There is no excuse for me to talk that way at all, especially in front of you. It was disrespectful and I'm sorry." As she pulled back she kissed her cheek. "Has mom eaten yet, I was just about to go up and check on her. I can take her tray."

Natalia smiled sadly at her and nodded toward the tray picking up another plate filling it and setting it beside Olivia's. "Go ahead and take it up and make sure you eat too. I love you."

She nodded taking the tray and heading out of the room. Ava and Rafe both called out to her but she just shook her head and kept going. Mateo just watched her go and sighed not liking seeing her like this and not understanding what exactly had happened.

Once upstairs she and Olivia talked over dinner then she sat back in her seat and closed her eyes, the exhaustion and emotions of the day catching up with her. Olivia ran a hand over her arm. "You look so tired baby. When is the last time you got any real rest?"

Emma shrugged, "I sleep every night mom."

Olivia shook her head and patted the bed next to her. Emma climbed up and curled into her. "I meant a full nights rest bean. More than multiple cat naps a day. Lay here with me and get some rest."

Emma sighed, "I have to get back to the hospital to check the results of the test so I can…"

Olivia shh'd her and hugged her close. "It will be there in the morning. You are no good to me, yourself or anyone else if you are so tired you can't function. Sleep Jellybean, I'll make sure Ma gets you up early in the morning."

Emma nodded into her chest closing her eyes and was out in no time. Natalia smiled as she came in and found them both asleep. She set the alarm knowing Emma would want to get to the hospital at a decent hour and crawled in next to her and let sleep take her as well. Emma slept better that night than she had in weeks. The next morning Natalia woke her and fixed her a nice breakfast before she was off again.

After that Emma didn't speak to her siblings at all for months just concentrating on the task at hand. When she did start talking to them again it was just to acknowledge something they had said or to answer a question after she had examined Olivia. She never told Mateo what was said that day nor did she tell Olivia, making Natalia promise not to because she didn't need the extra stress.

The only thing she said to Mateo was that they wouldn't understand until it was done and that she was just stressed. He didn't completely believe her but he let it go and was just there for her. They were constantly monitoring their patients running tests, making adjustment to the meds, tweaking it until they thought they had it right.

Three months in she was able to start backing Olivia off her old meds. By the fourth month Olivia was up and around functioning at about 75% as opposed to the 35 to 50% she started the trial with. Six months in she was only taking the new drug functioning at damn near 100% and at the 7 month mark they called her into the hospital for another run of tests.

That's where they are now. She and Mateo went over and over the results of the tests that they had been taking every week for the last month comparing and studying. This had been the end of the final phase and all of the patients were getting this battery of test to assess where they were now. Olivia was just their first.

Emma looked up from the papers she was looking over for the hundredth time when a knock sounded on the door and her secretary informed her that Olivia and Natalia were in Exam room 7. She looked to Mateo and smiled. "Well brother dear. Let's go tell them."

He smiled a watery smile and nodded following her out of their office. They left the office and went straight to the exam room grabbing her chart on the way. When they entered they found Natalia pacing and Olivia just watching her in amusement. They both looked up and Emma smiled.

She opened her chart and looked into her mom's eyes. "Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

Olivia and Natalia shared a look then turned back to her as Olivia reached out and took her hand. "I suppose I want the bad new first so we can get it out of the way."

Emma nodded and closed the file. "Ok, the bad news is that you won't be seeing us as much as you have been in the last few months because the good news is that you are better. Your body is no longer rejecting your hearts and the medicine is doing its job and helping your body to recognize your heart as your own. At this point I want to examine you once a month for the next 5 months then as long as everything stays the way it is it will just be 6 month check-ups with one of us or Rick."

They just looked at her dumbfounded then Olivia smiled. "Are you serious Jellybean? I mean I know I've been feeling better and doing good but really?"

Emma just nodded tears starting to run down her face, "really. We did it mom, we did it."

Olivia pulled her into a tight hug and they just cried. Olivia sat back and grabbed Mateo pulling him into their hug. "You saved me by babies."

They all laughed and pulled away to bring Natalia in too who was still sitting stunned with tears rolling down her face. Olivia kissed her soundly. "Looks like you're stuck with me after all Princess."

Natalia laughed on a sob and pulled her close. "I'm ok with that querida. I am 100% ok with that."

They all just stayed together holding each other until they finally calmed and decided to go to lunch just the four of them to celebrate. After lunch Olivia called all the kids and summoned the clan to their house for dinner so she could talk to them all.

Emma was a little apprehensive about telling them. She had finally forgiven them and started talking to them again a few weeks ago but it was still a little strained between them especially her and Natalio. She didn't think he fully stopped believing that she was not just blowing them and Olivia off like he had when they had argued but didn't want to upset Ma anymore so he dropped it.

Well, she thought, they'd all know the truth tonight so for her own sanity she just needed to let it go now and just be happy that she and Mateo succeeded. She was pulled out of her musings when Olivia sat next to her in the den as they waited for the rest of the family to arrive. Everyone was there except for Ashley and Michael. She was picking him up from basketball practice.

Olivia wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "I don't think I've told you thank you."

Emma looked up at her and smiled. "You don't have to thank me for anything mom. We did it because we love you and we couldn't bear to lose you before we had to."

Olivia shook her head and smiled. "I know that baby but you took that brilliant mind of yours and at 14 years old you decided that you could change our world by changing the world at large. You've saved me and countless others to come. I am so proud of you Jellybean. I know Mateo helped and I am so proud and grateful for you both but you started the ball rolling and I will forever thank God for your presence in my life."

Tears rolled down Emma's face and she buried her face in Olivia's neck. "Thank you mom."

Ava eyed them warily not liking seeing Emma cry but the smile on their mom's face soothed her fears a bit. She was so happy when Ashley and Michael arrived she almost cheered. She needed to know what was going on before she lost it. "Ok mom everyone is here. What's up?"

Natalia smiled moving over and sat on the other side of Emma pulling Mateo down to sit between them. Olivia looked around to the rest of the family and smiled. "As of my doctor's appointment to day I am no longer in rejection of my heart and I shouldn't have a problem with rejection ever again."

They all started cheering and talking at once and Olivia put her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. "If you shut up I'll explain jeez."

They all laughed and gave her their attention. She started by telling them the same story Emma did when she suggested the trial. About her report and working with Ed Bauer. She told them how Mateo got involved and everything up until Olivia's last collapse. She explained the trial and the medicine that Emma and Mateo had created together and all of the work they had been doing the last few months not only for her but the other 49 trial patients they had been working with.

Throughout it all Emma just listened not making a sound as Ava, Rafe and Natalio looked at her and Mateo in awe. Natalia saw the guilt flash through their eyes and knew they wouldn't be forgiving themselves for a while. Olivia was oblivious to this and just pushed on about how they had perfected the medicine until now where she had to go in for a few tests once a month then a few months from now she wouldn't have to go back accept for her regular six month check-ups like she used to.

When she was done Rafe, Ava and Natalio fell to their knees in front of her and held on to her for dear life. They eventually got up and pulled Emma and Mateo up into a group hug and didn't let go as all five of them just cried. Once they were released the rest of the family got in on the hug fest surrounding Olivia and Natalia everyone over joyed that Olivia would be with them for a long time to come. Emma watched for a few with a smile on her face then slipped out unseen by anyone but Ava and Natalia.

Natalia put an arm around her waist and sighed. "I think you guys owe her a huge apology like no other you've ever given. The damage you did is still there but you can fix it. You need to fix it because it is still eating at her mija. The words may have come from Natalio but she felt them from all of you." Ava nodded with fresh tears in her eyes and headed for the door following after her.

Emma had just needed some air so she took a walk down by the pond. It had been a long few months, hell, it'd been a long few years but the end result was more than worth it. She would continue on from here and make sure that everything went will with this new drug in the application of new transplant patience and so on. The heart disease that Olivia had that started the whole thing was hereditary and she was going to make sure that Ava and her children were covered in the event that this ever happened to them.

She turned hearing footsteps behind her and saw Ava. Turning back around she looked out over the pond and the surrounding estate. Even with all of the new houses and additions to the grounds it was still a beautiful spot and would always be her favorite place in the world.

Ava came up beside her, not touching her for fear that it would be unwelcome. "I'm sorry."

Hearing the tears in her voice Emma looked to her and shrugged. "It's over now. Let it go."

Ava shook her head and moved to stand right in front of her. "No, I can't. You never let me talk to you about it before so I'm asking you to listen to me know. Please."

Emma sighed and motioned her to talk as she sat on the bench by the pond. Ava took a breath and sat beside her. "I'm not going to make excuses because I did say something about you guys not being around that much but I didn't mean it the way Nate came at you with it. Rafe and I were talking and I didn't even know he was there at first. We talked about how you weren't around much and wondered if it was because you couldn't handle the fact that mom was dying and that Mateo was trying to help you."

She wiped the tears that were still falling from her face and continued. "That day when he confronted you I thought it might be a good thing, that maybe you would admit to having a problem with all of it and just needed help to deal. When he said what he did I was floored I tried to stop him but he just kept going then ma came in and you were gone. Rafe and I both tried to talk to you after that but you wouldn't let us."

"We know that mom is everything to you. Out of all of us you are the closest to her, Natalio coming in at a close second. I never once in all of this thought that you didn't want to be here because you were putting others above mom and this family. I need you to know that and to know that I will be in your debt for the rest of my life for giving me back our mom because I still need her too." She moved to wipe her tears again but ended up with her arms full of Emma.

"I'm so sorry baby sister. I promise you I never thought ill of you, I was worried about you."

Another set of arms wrapped around them, "I was too munchkin. I'm sorry what we said was taken out of context and hurt you so much." Rafe kissed her temple and she shifted so that her face was in the crook of his neck while Ava held her. "I don't even have the words to thank you for the gift you have given our family. That you've given to me. I love you so much."

Emma sobbed into them out of relief. Relief that the battle with their mom's health was close to over and the relief that her siblings didn't think she was a selfish bitch. "I'm sorry… I should have let you talk to me… I was just…"

Rafe lifted her face and kissed her nose. "You were just hurt and stressed and dealing with the weight of the world essentially alone with only Mateo to help hold you up while he was in the same position. Don't apologize, just know that we love you and could never think badly of you, _ever_." She nodded and buried herself back into him.

"What about me? Can you accept that I'm just an asshole who was terrified of losing mom and took it out on you?"

Emma sat up and just looked at him. He sighed and knelt in front of her. "I'm so sorry, I was losing it and I have no excuse other than I was being an ass. I don't know what I was thinking because I know better. I know you love her. You love our family more than your own life and would do anything for any of us. I just… I don't know…"

She looked into his tear stained face and pulled him in holding him close. The moment her arms wrapped around him he started sobbing and burrowed into her lap repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

Once he calmed she pulled him back up and kissed his cheek. "Never lose your faith again because in that moment, you had lost it, your faith in me and Mateo, in mom, our family and in God. You have to hold it in your heart little brother because without it you will fall. I forgive you, forgive yourself now." He could only nod still choked up and pushed back in hugging her tight whispering 'thank you and thank you for my mommy Em' in her ear.

"Ok, have we hugged this shit out now or what? Ma has cake."

They looked up to see a smiling Mateo. Emma stood bringing Natalio with her wrapping an arm around him and walked toward the house. "Let's eat cake and don't forget you owe the swear jar for that Mateo."

He just laughed throwing an arm around Natalio from the other side, "Worth it."

They all laughed as Rafe and Ave flanked them and they made their way back to the house.

Natalia smiled brightly seeing all her babies coming through the door together smiling and holding onto one another. Olivia nudged her shoulder and kissed her lightly. "What's with the megawatt smile all the sudden?"

She returned the kiss and sighed. "I can't just smile because I'm happy?"

"You can but that was something more."

Natalia chuckled and nodded toward their children still standing together picking on Natalio for something. "We did good querida. We did so good."

Olivia looked over to them and smiled. "I take it they worked out whatever was bothering them?"

Natalia looked to her sharply. "How did yo…"

Leaning in she cut her off with another kiss. "I'm not blind Princess. I know when something is bothering you or one of them. I just figured that they'd work it out and if it was serious enough you'd tell me about it so I could help. But you are right, we did good."

Natalia kissed her once more and moved to grab the plates so she could pass out the cake. The rest of the evening was spent talking and laughing and just enjoying all they were together.

 **A/N: Ok so yeah. There is part B of Emma and Mateo saving Olivia. Not sure quite yet what is next so drop me a request as to what you would like to see and I will consult with my fairy for the next installment. Thank you for all of your continued support.**


End file.
